


hurt ben hardy oneshots

by thelosersclub



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Food Poisoning, Hurt/Comfort, warning: bryan singer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelosersclub/pseuds/thelosersclub
Summary: where i write hurt ben hardy oneshots.   requests open.





	1. food poisoning

**Author's Note:**

> hi sksksk i wrote this bc i really wanted more hurt ben hardy so u get this mess
> 
> also, requests are open!! so like,,, pls give hurt ben prompts

They all laughed, and Ben just took a bite of his cheeseburger, watching them.

He sighed, stepping up and out the booth. He was lucky he got to sit on the edge, as it gave him the chance to sneak to the bathroom unnoticed by the others.

He holds his hand to his stomach, swallowing a gag. He’s leaning against the wall, the door locked to let people know it’s occupied and no, they can’t come in he’s have a  _serious_  moment. He’s trying to decide if he’s sick or just drank something wrong. But they’re celebrating a huge moment (They’ve been nominated! They could win!) and so he can’t stay in the bathroom at this restaurant, while they’re having a fun time out there.

So he takes a deep breath and unlocks the door, muttering an apology to the man waiting, and slides into the booth, almost missing everybody deciding on cake as a celebratory food.

“Don’t forget to order some alcohol, too!” Rami says, and Ben chuckles, keeping a hand on his stomach.

He has to be careful.

It’s not long after the cake and alcohol and everything else that they decide to return to the hotel. Ben didn’t drink, wanting to stay sober. Joe and Rami drank a bit, but not enough that you could tell they weren’t sober. Gwilym drank some, and with a couple questions, you could tell he was drunk.

Ben seemed to be the only affected one, though.

“Ben, are you sure you’re alright?” Joe asks, Rami and Gwilym as worried as him.

The blonde boy was currently laying in the hotel bed, arms wrapped around his stomach as he curled up.

“Yeah,” He said faintly, but he clutched his stomach tighter when a cramp hit.

“Ben?” Rami appeared suddenly beside him, and Ben groaned, shutting his eyes. “Ben, are you alright?”

“I don’t feel so good,” He moans, and Rami sighs, a frown on his face.

“Do you need to puke?” Ben gags, and tries to shake his head, but he pushes his hand against his mouth as Rami pulls him up.

“Joe, you think you can help me?” Joe rushes over to the two, helping Rami pull Ben up and out of the bed. Without even being asked, Gwilym opens the bathroom door and pulls the seat of the toilet up, ready for when Ben finally needs to let it all out.

Joe and Rami get Ben in front of the toilet, and he grips the sides of the toilet, gagging into it. Joe rubs his back, and Rami sits beside him, while Gwilym is on the other side, sitting on the edge of the tub.

“C’mon, Ben, let it all out.” Ben starts throwing up after a few minutes, and Joe keeps rubbing his back through the entire time.

“Should we call Brian or Roger or someone?” Gwilym asks, and Rami frowns, shaking his head.

“It’ll pass, eventually.” Rami cringes at the sound of Ben coughing, and Joe pats his back. “We just have to help him during the entire time.”

“I’m down.”

“Of course you’re down, Joe, you’re the one who’s rubbing his back!”

“Yeah, but I could just, stop. LIke this.”

He moves to list his hand up and move away, but Ben reaches a hand out to him, gripping it. “Don’t stop, please.” He weakly says, and Joe gives a weak smile, putting his hand back on his back.

“Wouldn’t stop helping you for the world.”

While he continues rubbing his back, Rami gets up to get a cup of water, and Gwilym follows, grabbing a water bottle for himself.

“Do you truly think he’ll be okay soon, though?” Gwilym leans against the counter, and Rami sighs, pulling out his phone.

“Yeah, because at worst it’s some stomach virus, and at best, it’s food poisoning.”

“How is that best, though?”

“Because he can’t infect us, duh.”

“Dumbass.”

“Fucker.”

“Guys! He wants to get up!” Joe calls out, and they both hurry to the bathroom, where Ben is currently leaning heavily against the brown haired man.

“Guys, he’s kind of already up.” Gwilym muttered as he walked over and wrapped an arm around Ben, who smacked him in the face.

“Sorry,” The blonde whispered, and Gwilym smiled at him.

“It’s alright, don’t worry.”

“Can I lay on the bed?” He asked, and with a look at Joe, they both started moving, making sure to not jostle Ben much, less he throw up.

“Sure.”

Rami pulled the covers back, and soon he was on the bed, laying on the side of it, ready to lean over in case he needed to puke.

“You guys are the greatest.” He said, head leaned back against the pillow.

“Nah, we’re just average.”

The night didn’t go without him having to throw up, but it didn’t pass horribly, and within the next few days, he was alright, and grateful for his friends.


	2. bryan singer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ksksks the chapters are gonna be titled with the problem/what's happening in each of them
> 
> this is for Daemon_fruit and Shhh
> 
> (also you should totally go read my rogerina oneshot/series)

Ben almost cried tears of fucking joy when Bryan Singer left.

 

Ugh, he doesn’t even want to think the name.

 

The fucking asshole was gone, and he wouldn’t have to see him ever again. Wouldn’t have to work with him.

 

He knows working with the director is what got him to where he is now, but don’t remind him. He doesn’t want to think about that fact.

 

He doesn’t want to think about the fact that the cast members probably support the motherfucker.

 

He doesn’t want to think about it, really.

 

\---

 

He had felt sick.

 

He had been asleep in his trailer for a couple hours, until Bryan had come banging on the door, hitting as hard as he could until Ben opened it. Before he could even ask what the bloody fucking hell was going on, Bryan was already leaving.

 

“Go to hair and makeup. We’re doing a scene in some hours.”

 

The man had already disappeared before Ben could even ask what, so he had to tug on a hoodie and more comfortable sweatpants before he finally left the trailer, walking to hair and makeup.

 

By the time they finished, he had passed out, and it took Gwilym pulling him up and dragging him to costume for him to wake up.

 

“Wha?” He asked, and Gwilym just keeps walking. “Did I fall asleep?”

 

Gwilym just looks at him weirdly, and he looks down and just follows him.

 

Soon after they’re in their costumes, and they’re ready for the scene. It’s some scene that they’re all in, so they’re all there, in various places, sitting and playing on their phones or talking to someone. 

 

The scene doesn’t start for a another few minutes, but Ben’s starting to feel a bit sick, and he doesn’t know if it’s from something he ate or didn’t eat, or if he’s just sick. The point is, he doesn’t think he can complete the scene with something bad happening, so he has to go ask Bryan a question.

 

“Hey, Bryan?” He asks as he steps into the office, and the director looks up.

 

“What do you want? Aren’t you supposed to be out there?” He points towards the set, and Ben nods.

 

“Yeah, but I kind of need to ask something.”

 

“Make it quick.”

 

“Can I not do the scene today? My stomach-”

 

Bryan laughs.

 

“What do you mean by not today?”

 

“I mean not today.” Ben looks at him, and he tilts his head down, a frown gracing his lips. “I feel like sick, and-”

 

“You just drank too much.”  

 

Ben looks up at him, and Bryan’s staring at him.

 

“What?”

 

“You’re sick because you drank too much last night. That’s your fault, so get your fucking ass out there and act the scene like your life depends on it.”

 

“But-”

 

“Get. Out. There.” 

 

Ben leaves the office, and he could almost cry. He just wants the day off to rest and get this over with, but he can’t. He has a job to do.

 

They’re all distracted when he walks back and sits down, and part of him is glad about that, but then part of him is sad that his friends don’t even notice that he isn’t alright. He wants them to ask him if he’s okay, but he’ll lie and just say he is, when he’s clearly not, but it’s fine. He can deal with it.

 

He thinks.

 

He’s holding his stomach when Bryan comes out, and he immediately stops and forces his hands to his sides, no matter how much he wants to clutch his stomach.

 

He barely listens to Bryan, and he just goes on autopilot when they’re told to get into their spots. He steps behind the drums, and he sighs.

 

It’s gonna be a long few takes.

 

-

 

They’re on their third take, Ben hits a beat wrong.

 

It’s fine, Roger would mess up all the time, and it’s not like anybody would notice. Nobody really cared for that.

 

Apparently, Bryan Singer did.

 

“You fucking moron!” He yelled as he stalked on the floor, moving towards Ben. “It’s such a simple beat! How the fuck did you mess it up?”

 

“I-” Ben stutters, but he can’t even speak.

 

“You’re such a fucking idiot! You can’t do anything right! I bet you cheated when you sent the video of you playing the drums. I bet you can’t even play and you’re doing this just so you can finally get money and stop being such a fucking slut on the streets.” Bryan sneers at him, and all Ben can do is gape at him, mouth open to defend himself, but no words are coming out.

 

He swallows and starts to speak, but all he gets out is “I-” before he’s cut off again.

 

“Bet the reason you’re sick is because you got too drunk and slept around with the wrong people.”

 

He starts to open his mouth, and he really needs to defend himself, but he gags and covers his mouth.

 

“See? Too sick from being fucke-”

 

“Shut the fuck up.” One of the crew members, Ben doesn’t know, shouts from the side, and he would really thank them, truly, but his stomach feels like someone is punching him, and he can feel the vomit wanting to come up, and the closest bathroom is in his trailer.

 

He sprints to the trailer, and he’s sure he hears someone enter behind him, but he’s too busy throwing the bathroom door open and pulling the toilet seat up and finally letting it out.

 

He feels a hand rub circles into his back as he throws up, and when he’s done, he leans back into the comforting presence, and it just feels so  _ good  _ and  _ calm _ and  _ warm _ .

 

“C’mon,” He hears them speak, and he helps slightly as they get up, and eventually, they get to the bed. He’s lays down, but they’re speaking again, and he doesn’t want to be rude.

 

“Joe, help me get his clothes off.”

 

He sits up and pulls his shirt and jacket and everything else off, handing them to Rami, who’s sitting on the bed beside him.

 

“Can you get me my hoodie and sweatpants.” He mumbles, and Rami nods, standing up. Joe takes his place, and he he a bag of wipes.

 

The hair and makeup department gave me this so I could wipe your makeup off.” He explains and Ben nods, closing his eyes as Joe started. He must have drifted off while it was happening, because he wakes up in the hoodie and sweatpants, the wig gone and his face feeling makeup clean.

 

He starts to wonder where the others are, but he hears them talking to Roger and Brain in the other room, and he sighs, closing his eyes and laying back down.

 

\---

 

He’s fucking glad Bryan’s gone so he doesn’t have to deal with shit like that anymore.


	3. rumors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so he's not rlly hurt in this but he's been hurt emotionally so here sksk
> 
> send me prompts and stuff to write on my tumblr: @joeandbens

at any high school, there's always rumors. rumors that the head cheerleader sucked the football quarterback off, or that the boys did an awful thing. that a girl beat another girl up, or that somebody's not who they say they are. usually, that's all they are. just rumors.

like this situation.

at the high school, people began to spread rumors that Ben was an asshole. that he's done horrible things. that he'll get with you when you're drunk. that he'll fuck you up if you don't do what he says and what he wants to do. that he's an awful fucking person who ahs the shittiest personality and will hurt you for no reason.

it's quite the opposite, actually. he's the kindest person you will ever meet, and he always wants to help people, but everybody spreads the story of him snapping at allen and turns it into more, even saying he's done it to multiple people. he hasn't, and he wouldn't dream of it, but everybody keeps spreading lies and he hates it. he doesn't want to hurt anybody, as he doesn't like violence (but he will mess you up if you mess with his friends) (he won't fight back if you hurt him) but he will defend the hell out of his friends.

he's always helping allen with his homework or class work, and that's how lucy met them.

she had been in the library, looking for a book on greek mythology. she had abandoned the search when she heard quiet arguing, decide instead to pretend to look for a book and listen to the argument.

"allen, please," the blond boy was currently begging, while allen sat across from his, arms crossed. "i know you don't care about the test tomorrow, but you need to study! if you don't make a passing grade, you can get kicked off the team."

"but i won't pass it anyways!"

"allen, i've only just transferred to this school, and i can see with my own eyes that if you work harder, you can do it."

she had stepped over and said she could help, and when allen asked for her name, she told him, and they've been friends ever since.

.

rami's been told he needs to tutor the resident asshole of the school, and he's not happy.

"why did mr. parker choose me out of all the kids?" rami groans, resting his head on his hand as gwilym takes a drink of his water and joe bites into his sandwich. "i'm literally the last person i would pick."

"guess you gotta suck it up." gwilym says, and rami glares.

"he's probably bein' an asshole right now." he grumbled, and joe leaned, looking.

"just laughing."

"probably at some nice kid who he's making fun of."

.

rami realizes he's cold when he asks ben for his number so he can text and arrange a session, but he doesn't care. the boy's an asshole.

except he smiles at rami, and makes sure to thank him for tutoring him before he leaves.

what?

.

"what do you mean you don't know what that country is? we literally learned about it at the start of the year."

they're in the school's library. ben didn't want to make rami go all the way to the public one, so he suggested them just go to the school one, and here they are.

they're going over everything so they can find out what ben needs help on, and they're stuck.

"i wasn't here at the start, remember? i transferred here from england."

rami doesn't.

"england? really?"

"yeah. that's where i grew up, but i moved here when i was about seven. and then we moved back at the start of high school, and then my dad got a job offer, so then only we two moved here."

now, rami's not usually curious. but he's with the boy, and he's dying to learn more.

"two? what do you mean two?"

ben smiled at that, but it wasn't a happy one. "yeah, we moved back here after my mom divorced from my dad and then had a heart attack a week after it was finalized."

damn.

rami wants to say something (ask if he's alright, say sorry, something), but ben's already smiling and moving on, asking the name of the county he didn't know, and holy shit.

we're moving on that quickly? from that few sentences that were some heavy shit?

what the fuck.

.

"can i offer a ride?"

ben's standing next to him, looking out the window at the pouring rain, and rami almost doesn't hear him from how softly the boy's speaking.

"what?"

"can i offer a ride? it's raining and i don't want you to have to go home in that-" he gestures out the window, "and i feel as if i need to repay you. for saying yes to tutoring me, even though you shouldn't have."

rami doesn't know how to feel. there's this boy, who he's only ever thought bad about, who he's never liked and never treated kindly. there's this boy who everybody treats like shit. who rami's never been nice to, yet he's offering him a ride?

"I-"

"you might as well get in. i'm not leaving until i know you're safe."

rami follows ben out to his car, rushing to get in before he's completely soaked. ben hurries to turn the car on before they freeze to death, and rami can't hep but sigh when the hot air hits.

"sorry you had to go out in the rain. i would've brought the car over but you were already following me, so i thought that i might as well hurry."

rami laughed at that, and he settled back, his backpack inbetween his legs.

"i'm sorry i was rude to you earlier."

ben glances at him as he pulls onto the road, and rami knows there's a question on the tip of his tounge.

"what do you mean?"

rami stares at him. "what do i mean? i treated you like shit! i was cold to you even though you didn't deserve it!"

"yeah, but everyone treats me like that. it's normal."

"no, it's not. you don't deserve-

"look, it's your house! we're here! you might want to get out now so your parents don't get mad!"

even though he doesn't want to, rami grabs his abg and climbs out, shutting the door and running up the steps to the door. he turns back and waves at ben, and he walks inside.

it doesn't escape his notice that ben waits until he's inside to drive away, and he can hear the msuic from his house.

he really needs to help him.


End file.
